


【异琳】成人世界

by sarumi520



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumi520/pseuds/sarumi520
Summary: 王子异x王琳凯有微量朱星杰x王琳凯提及，王子异→王琳凯→朱星杰，全员单箭头。注意避雷





	【异琳】成人世界

王子异这尊粉丝眼中的山西大佛，看着是温润得近乎木讷，可也只是“看着”而已。他把性器全根埋进王琳凯体内的时候可不管什么叫君子风度或是怜香惜玉，每次顶进去都要狠狠操过前列腺，把身下的人顶弄得眼尾湿润，还要故意反复问着“舒服吗”“要我慢一点吗”“这样可以吗”。  
“闭嘴，好好干我”，王琳凯被逼得骂一句，被操熟了的声音带着散不开的情欲，故作凶态不过也只是只呲牙的小豹猫，爪子再锋利也能被对方轻易控住，很快又禁不住强烈的快感，从喉间飙出点少年的奶音，“慢点..呜嗯..子异嗯..”  
王子异附身下去要吻他，对方却一扭头，唇堪堪只落到嘴角。他知道王琳凯的拒绝源自何意，心里不免生出点酸涩的妒意——你把身体都交给了我，却要保留最后一份矜持，想着把吻都留给他吗？这份郁结最终化成在对方身上更为凶狠的动作，好像只有看着王琳凯被操弄得腿根发软的模样，心情才会稍微好受一些。  
王琳凯仿佛天生就懂如何操纵人心，察觉到王子异表现出的情感变化，双腿便缠上去勾住山西人的腰，氤氲着水意的眼睛看过去，“用力点..我喜欢..”  
果不其然王子异瞳孔一震，而后沉着眸子用指腹摩挲过少年的嘴唇，“等会可别叫我停。”  
等到快要高潮的时候，王子异从后穴中抽出性器，对着王琳凯撸动了十多下，全数射在对方情潮未褪的脸上。  
王琳凯闭着眼，微微翕动的睫毛上都是白浊，甚至嘴唇都有几滴，被他伸出舌尖舔了进去，该死的色情。用手背抹了把眼睛附近的体液，睁眼笑得餍足，“给我拿下纸巾”，声音里都是性事后独有的懒倦。  
王子异看着他擦干净脸就摸起手机，纤长手指飞快地按着输入法键盘，开始给他的微信置顶回消息。“A杰哥”，连备注都带着秘而不宣的心思。  
于是吃味地搂住王琳凯的腰，边用指尖按揉着他腰侧软肉，边去吻他的耳朵。“痒……”对方笑着靠在他怀里，却没有让这片刻温存持续太久，“等下我洗完澡要和杰哥视频。”说得隐晦，王子异却明晓个中驱逐意味，他太过清楚自己所处的位置，根本没有身份立场不应允，只得按捺住心头那点苦涩，在短暂沉默后回了一句“好”。  
到底是什么时候开始这种畸形关系的呢？王子异扣上最后一颗纽扣时不禁回想。  
啊，想起来了，是巡演结束后的在宿舍一次小型庆功会——  
王琳凯当时玩疯了，一杯杯威士忌灌进胃里，还嚷嚷着“我鬼哥千杯不醉”。摇摇晃晃说要上厕所的时候倒进了王子异的怀里，醉猫挣了几下神志不清地开口，“bro，帮我尿一下”。  
王子异担当起了照顾醉得软绵无力的弟弟的责任，扶着他上过厕所后又给他泡杯柠檬水，一点点喂到他嘴边。对方不自觉地舔着唇，把水液都化开成唇瓣上湿润的光，看上去像是带着晨露的红蔷薇，咫尺间便可采撷。王子异于是被引诱着低头吻了上去，尝到他口中的蜂蜜甜味。  
王琳凯乖顺地接受着亲吻，而当王子异松开他时，却直直撞进他带笑的眸子。他说，“你喜欢我。”不是疑问句，语气冷静又不容置喙。王子异一下子愣在了原地，张了张唇解释不出什么，却见年幼者发出点愉悦的笑意，像是发现了什么好玩的事情，凑过来用手掌摩擦自己裤间的物什，“那你要不要，用这根东西操我？”  
如同被恶魔的低语所蛊惑，王子异的理性防线溃不成军，而事实上在后来的相处里，他也很少能在王琳凯面前保持正常的冷静和清醒。王琳凯注定是伊甸园的禁果，即使上帝要降下神罚，王子异也会毫不迟疑地咬下那鲜甜多汁的一口。  
等王子异把沾满润滑液的手指挤进他体内的时候，王琳凯浑身都在颤抖，在逼问下才肯承认处子的事实。王子异的心顿时被一种征服的满足感所占据，把平日的绅士风度都抛之脑后，故意恶劣地折磨他的敏感处，伸手摸着他小腹上被微微顶出的性器轮廓，把那所有可爱的反应都收进眼底。  
那天王琳凯的腰都被他握出了红印，臀部也被囊袋撞得发红。记忆到王琳凯带着哭腔呢喃一句“我好喜欢你”为止，都可以被归为是一场酣畅淋漓的完美性爱，可他还是在最后迷迷糊糊地喊出了那个人的名字，“杰哥——”  
王子异如坠冰窖，顿时所有的记忆都串联在了一起。王琳凯有时候收到消息会展露过分甜蜜的笑意；和某人视频前都要先去洗澡，有时候甚至只穿件卫衣就开了视频；还有唯一一次对着电话那端歇斯底里的发怒，“我已经不是小孩子了！我不信你只把我当弟弟！”。  
原来如此，那我呢，算什么？王子异伸手捂住王琳凯的嘴巴，仿佛要发泄心中那股怒意一般，大开大合地操干起来，惹出一声声支离破碎的呜咽，往日温柔嗓音带了点咬牙切齿的味道，一字一顿，“看清楚在你面前的是谁”。直到王琳凯努力从快感中留出思考的空间，眼睛湿漉漉地答，“子异..我的.子异.”，他心头的阴霾才被拂去几分。  
那晚过后，他们的关系变得微妙又暧昧。王琳凯会毫无顾忌地朝王子异撒娇，会在蓄意勾引后又故作无辜地跑开，也会一起度过浓稠旖旎的夜晚，却再也没有过接吻。身体的距离可以是负数，心却始终隔着厚厚的墙，而这堵墙，就是名叫朱星杰的禁忌。  
成人的情感世界太过残忍，能够在一段关系中游刃有余的原因也只有“不够爱”这一个。王琳凯拥有着一份残忍的天真，肆无忌惮操纵、挥霍着他的喜欢，可王子异也必须得狼狈地承认，他对此仍然甘之如饴。他甚至期待王琳凯能够在那个人面前受挫，这样他就能等来对方主动的投怀送抱。  
王琳凯不过是想要在自己面前得到安慰，他给得起，也给得心甘情愿。


End file.
